


Milk, Sir

by IceFemme



Series: Kittenboy Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, Desk, Dominant/Top Dean, Interspecies, M/M, Office Sex, Shota Castiel, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to bring Castiel to work with him one day. </p><p>Dean just wants to relax and finish his work. Castiel just wants to have some of his master's milk. It's safe to say Castiel's a little spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk, Sir

“Castiel. Pants. Now.”

Castiel hadn’t moved from his spot in over a half hour, just content to ignore Dean, ignore his breakfast, and sleep. He really was a cat.

He shifted now due to Dean’s commanding voice, rolling onto his belly and pushing his ass into the air, clad in just a pair of pastel blue polka dot panties with white lace and a little pink rose bow.

“Dee,” Castiel mewled.

“What?” Dean replied, agitated. He didn’t have to dress up fancy or anything for his job, but it was common courtesy to shave his face every couple days. Shaving sucked.

Castiel didn’t reply for a minute so Dean poked his head out of the bathroom to see his little kitten lying on his bed, his face pressed into the pillow and his tail moving through the air.

“Cas… I don’t have time today to wait around. You know that Mondays are—”

Cas let out a high-pitched mewl. Dean breathed out a deep sigh—Castiel was frustrated. Something was bugging him, and Dean just betted that it was his work schedule. Also, he gets grumpy and needy when his heat is coming soon.

Dean put his razor down and washed his face really quick before he left the bathroom and walked into his bedroom. “Are you okay, Sweetheart?” Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s hair and gently pulled his face out of the pillows. Cas’ little paws snagged on Dean’s dark denim jeans and he scrambled onto the man’s lap.

The catboy just looked up at Dean with those huge watery azure eyes of his and he moaned, “Stay. Pweees.”

“You’re coming in with me today. Remember? Auntie Jo and Bobby will be there,” Dean soothed. “But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

Cas shook his head, his dark brown tufts of hair falling in front of his eyes. Dean smiled and lifted his hand up to tweak the catboy’s ears. Castiel’s mouth fell open, revealing his longer than normal and sharp canines. “W—want miwlk, Dean.”

Dean pushed the boy over and moved so that he had a knee on either side of the kitten’s slim hips. His two wide palms pressed against Cas’ puffy pink nipples. The young boy moaned into the touch and leaned up so that his equally puffy lips could touch Dean’s.

“Pwease,” the catboy moaned, “don’t tease me,” Castiel said, lowering his eyes. Dean just smirked and kissed the kitten’s lips quickly before he got off.

“Maybe if you’re good when I take you with me, I can give you my milk in the office,” Dean said smugly.

Castiel absolutely beamed and crawled off the bed to go to his dresser. “What should I wear?” he asked, his speech impediment lessening when he wanted it to.

Dean hummed for a moment before he nodded to the little sailor dress lying on the chair. “I bought you that last week and you’ve only worn it once.” He’d had to go through the embarrassment of walking into the little girl’s section of a department store, childless, and ask for sizes from a teenage girl that looked at him funny.

The catboy slinked over to the clothing and sniffed it a few times before he began to pull it on over his head. He went over to the mirror to glance at his self and smiled softly. “I still love it, Dean.”

The older man just smirked as he finished his shaving. He scooped up his giggling kitten and his car keys.

When they arrived at Dean’s mechanic shop, Bobby, Ash, Jo, and Charlie all greeted Dean and gave Castiel little pets and coos.

Dean went into his office that was way in the back where it was quiet and _clean_. He set his laptop down, ready to get to work on making a new spreadsheet for things he needs to replace and order online. And then there were always bills. Goodie.

Castiel entered the room, always one to make himself known, and approached Dean. The brunette man took a seat in his comfortable new chair, sighing as his back melted into the leather and shutting his eyes for a moment. Just in that time, Castiel had squirrelled himself under his desk and was already pawing around for Dean’s zipper.

“Thirsty boy,” Dean snorted. Castiel doesn’t acknowledge Dean but pawed his cock out of his jeans and sucked it into his mouth. His cheeks are flushed like he’s embarrassed but he’s sucking Dean’s member like a pro. The older man leaned back in the chair, relaxing once again as Castiel’s tongue swirled around his head and sucked so exceptionally well.

Cas had a determined look on his face and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle and push the catboy’s face back gently. “Do you want to sit on my lap or lean against the wall?” Dean asked politely.

The dark haired boy squinted and it was probably just the cutest fucking thing ever. He thought that a lot when he was around his kitten. Dean gulped, trying not to touch himself as he watched.

“I think I would like the wall this time, Dean,” Castiel responded, looking up at Dean with his huge azure eyes.

Dean just kind of smirked as he stood up. He pulled his jeans down a little lower and Castiel was already leaning against the tan walls, his ass pushed out and his wrists on either side of his neck, braced against the wall.

Of course Castiel is already slick, his dress pulled off and tossed carelessly on the ground (which Dean growls at) and his panties pulled down past his ass. He’s going to need to spread his legs a little wider, Dean thought, so he yanked them down and tossed them with the sailor dress. He picked up one of Cas’ legs on the underside of his knee and lifted it against the cold wall so that the catboy’s hole was completely visible and glistening.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Dean asked, not letting go of his grip on his boy’s knee, but his other hand goes to his cock to stroke it a few times before he positioned it at Cas’ hole.

“Yes, yesss…” Castiel mewled.

Dean felt like teasing a little more so he continued, “And what do we say when we want something?”

Castiel just made a pained face and groaned. “Please, Dean, put your fat dick in my little kitten hole,” he whined, “please.”

A broad smile broke out on Dean’s lips and he began to insert himself, holding a hand lightly over Castiel’s mouth to remind him that they were in a workplace. They needed to be careful. As sexy as Cas’ voice was, Dean wasn’t about to get caught like last time when Sam stopped in unexpectedly.

Castiel softly nibbled on Dean’s fingers in his mouth, trying hard not to whimper any louder than he was already. Dean had already reprimanded him about being quiet at work and he didn’t want to make his master get in any trouble. So he kept his moans to himself, just content to keep pumping his hips back onto Dean’s dick.

“You feel full, Cas? You just want my milk now?” Dean asked huskily in Cas’ ear. “Fill you up with all my cum, right in your greedy little cunt.”

Castiel whined and nodded his head against the wall, his body completely in the shadow of Dean’s, making Cas feel small and gratified that he can please his master.

“Want it all,” he muttered through the thick fingers.

Dean made quicker thrusts now, making them shallow and then he plunged in as deep as he could go. It’s a challenge to keep quiet now, but the catboy managed to suck the digits into his mouth to keep it occupied.

“Cas,” Dean moaned lowly. His thrusts were becoming erratic and Cas’ body was banging against the wall too loudly. “Get on your knees.”

Castiel pressed his body completely to the wall so that Dean could pull out without being too far away from his kitten and dropped to his knees before Dean’s slippery wet cock. He pawed at Dean’s thighs hard enough to draw blood, which Dean hardly noticed because he was fucking into his fist so hard. His hand came up behind Castiel’s head and pushed him into his fist so that he was cuffing him in the face at every jerk, Dean’s cockhead was pressed firmly to the catboy’s lips. Cas flickered his tongue out every other stroke, lapping at it like a water bowl.

“Fff-fuck…!” Dean groaned, sputtering as he felt his orgasm rip through him. Long and hot white sheets of cum splattered over Castiel’s face, most of it shooting straight into his mouth, which he hastily gulped down.

Castiel lapped every last drop up, using his paws to slide more of the cum on his cheeks into his mouth. He mewled contently but then fell off his haunches so that his back was against the wall and his little wet cock was visible, sitting half erect and pink against his cum splattered chest.

“Here, now, Master. Pwease,” Castiel whimpered, using his speech impediment that he had reined somehow to use against Dean. His paws were lightly stroking over his short length. The tall man kneeled down and put his hands on Castiel’s thin hips as he flattened his tongue and began to lick up all Castiel’s mostly clear cum. “Am I yummy?” he asked, licking his tongue over his swollen lips.

Dean chuckled darkly and nodded, “Delicious.”

"'M full, Dean," Castiel murmured. Dean smirked and pulled up his jeans, picking the exhausted little catboy and putting him onto a little baby blue pad Dean bought for when Cas paid a visit to the office. It would be a lot more often after this, Dean decided smugly. 

**Author's Note:**

> more catboy!castiel and other stories here c: [ ficlets](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet)
> 
> i would love some support; plus i need more requests! leave me a message, don't be shy


End file.
